


Cause you make my heart race

by wishingonstars



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 08:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18989404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wishingonstars/pseuds/wishingonstars
Summary: David wakes up to his boyfriend cooking breakfast while listening to One Direction





	Cause you make my heart race

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, I’m really sorry if it isn’t great but I’m a sucker for the idea that Davenzi listens to One Direction

Sun casts through the open windows as David slowly wakes up. He rubs his hands over his eyes, letting out out a long yawn.  
He turns over in his bed hoping to find blue eyes staring back at him only to realize that he was alone.

Confusion past over David’s face as he faintly heard music playing in the kitchen. As he reached for his phone on his bedside table he noticed Matteo’s phone was still there. David smiled at the thought that his boyfriend was still here. 

He checked his phone quickly then dropped it on his bed as he got up. He changed out of his loose t-shirt and put on his binder as his eyes scanned his room for something to wear. On the floor near his door he noticed Matteo’s stupid grandpa sweater. He didn’t really think it was stupid, he loved it actually. Although he would never tell Matteo, he knew that Matteo knew he was lying whenever he called it ugly.

He blushed, thinking back to the activities they did last night. God, David thought, what did he ever do to deserve someone like Matteo? He grabbed his sweatpants that were lying on his bed and walked over to pick up the sweater and slipped it on. Once his outfit was complete, he slowly opened the door and made his way to the kitchen. The song playing in the kitchen got clearer as he continued on his way. Soon enough, he figured out that One Direction was blasting throughout the house. 

When he reached the kitchen he took a minute to take in the sight before him. His floppy haired boyfriend was standing in front of the stove pouring batter on the pan, with a fresh stack of pancakes beside him. He grabbed the spatula and put it up to his mouth. Using it as a microphone to sing the words “I’ve tried playing it cool.” 

David being the Directioner that he was instantly recognized the lyrics to “One Thing” and sang the next lyric, “But when I’m looking at you.” 

Matteo spun on his heels instantly to face his boyfriend. His cheeks tinted pink and a small smile made its way on his lips. 

David smiled at him and continued the song as he walked over to Matteo. “I can’t ever be brave,” he sang. 

Once he was in reaching distance of his smiling boyfriend, Matteo immediately wrapped his arms around David’s waist. He wrapped his arms around Matteo’s neck as he sang the lines, “Cause you make my heart race.” He smiled fondly at how true the line was. Even though they’ve been dating for 5 months now, Matteo still managed to make his heart race by simply holding him. 

Matteo gave him a quick peak before he swiftly turned around to deal with his pancakes. 

David giggled at his boyfriend’s passion for cooking. He wrapped his arms around Matteo’s waist and placed his head on Matteo’s shoulder. Still hearing the music blasting through the house, sparked a thought to David. “I didn’t know you liked One Direction,” David teased. 

Matteo’s cheeks turned pink as he said, “I don’t.”

“Babe you were singing the song when I got here,” David stated with a laugh. 

“I don’t know what you are talking about,” Matteo said as he flipped the pancake in the pan, the corners of his lips turned upwards. 

David laughed at his boyfriend’s defensiveness and plucked the spatula out of his hand. 

“Hey!” Matteo whined as he flipped around to face David. 

David stepped away from Matteo, a mischievous glint in his eyes. He dramatically twirled and sang, “I’ve tried playing it cool.” He mimicked the actions his boyfriend did when he walked into the kitchen with a huge grin on his face. 

Matteo’s cheeks reddened almost instantly and he flipped David off. His eyes turned to the floor while a small smile on his lips. 

God damn he was cute.

David burst out laughing. 

“Stop being an ass and give me back my spatula,” Matteo huffed as he crossed his arms over his chest, pretending to be upset 

“Not until you admit that you like One Direction,” David demanded with a teasing smile. 

When David didn’t get an answer he began to sing and dance along to “What Makes You Beautiful”. Grabbing his boyfriend’s limbs in an attempt to get him to dance with him. 

Matteo giggled at David’s stupid attempt but he ultimately gave in. 

Soon enough they were both shouting the lyrics and jumping around in the small kitchen until the fire alarm blared through the music. 

“Fuck!” Matteo cursed as he tried to put out the burning pancake.

David scrambled under the counter and took out the mini fire extinguisher that Laura bought for emergencies. David grabbed it instantly and put out the fire. 

Matteo dropped the pan in the sink and both boys burst out laughing. 

“I do like One Direction,” Matteo admitted shyly once he sobered up.

“See, was that so hard to admit,” David beamed as he grabbed Matteo’s hand to pull him into a hug. He pecked him on the cheek before pulling him along with him to go eat breakfast. 

*** 

Later that day the two boys lay on David’s bed cuddling. With David spooning Matteo and their legs intertwined, David pressed soft kisses on Matteo’s neck. David only stopped when he heard Matteo mumble something. 

“What?” He asked. 

“What?” Matteo mocked him like the little shit he was. 

David couldn’t help but grin at his remark, “Fuck off and tell me what you said.” He responded. 

When Matteo remained silent, David brushed his fingers lightly on Matteo’s sides. Matteo shivered at the light contant. Slowly, David pressed his fingers deeper into the skin that he brushed over lightly a few seconds ago, until Matteo burst out in laughter. He began trying to swat David’s hands away, but David’s grip on Matteo was strong. 

“Stop it!” Matteo stuttered between his laughs. 

“No!” David chucked, “Not until you tell me what you said!” 

Matteo laughed louder, his body squirming in David’s arms. His head thrown back into the pillow, a wide smile gracing his face as he laughed. 

When he feels like Matteo has had enough, he stops poking at his sides and wraps an arm around him to hug him instead. He rest his head on Matteo’s chest and listened to Matteo’s racing heartbeat slow down as his laughter died down. 

When Matteo’s heartbeat was at a steady beat. David shifted his head to look up at Matteo. His eyes were closed a lazy smile on his face. He was beautiful. The sun shining on his face made him look like an angel. My angel, David thought to himself happily.

“Now can you tell me what you said?” He asked. 

“It’s stupid,” Matteo mumbled under his breath, his eyes still closed.

“Babe you’re stupid 95% of the time,” David said with a cheeky smile, “I think I’m used to it by know.” 

Matteo tried to push David away because of the comment, but David had a strong hold on his waist. Matteo tried to look annoyed but his lips twitching upward gave him away. 

“I love you,” David reassured him by pressing a kiss on his lips. “Now please tell me,” he pouted. As Matteo’s eyes fluttered open, David gave Matteo puppy dog eyes that he knew Matteo couldn’t say no to. 

Instead of responding, Matteo pulled David’s face closer to his, giving him a deep kiss. When he pulled away, he rest his forehead against Matteo’s and Matteo whispered, “I wanted you to guess my favourite member in One Direction.” 

With his eyes closed, David laughed softly at his boyfriend’s request. 

Matteo moved his head away from David immediately and dropped it on the pillow behind him. “See it’s stupid!” He exclaimed, “You’re laughing at me!” 

“No baby,” he smiled fondly at Matteo, who was closing his eyes in embarrassment. “I’m not laughing at you, It’s just,” he paused for a moment thinking of the right words to say. “Of all the things you could have told me, this was not at all what I was thinking it would be.” 

Matteo put his arms over his eyes and David’s heart warmed at the childlike movement. 

“Matteo,” he cooed. “Look at me please.” 

Slowly, Matteo moved his hands away from his face and he looked at David. He stared at Matteo’s face intently before saying, “Harry, I think he was your favourite.” 

Matteo shook his and started to smile. 

“Fine, how about Louis?” He prompted. 

Matteo shook his head once more, the smile growing on his face. “I’ll give you a hint,” he stated, his eyes gleaming with joy. “He has dark hair and he’s a little bit mysterious.” 

David blushed as he remembered their first date, when Matteo described him like that. 

“Nah,” David shakes his head. “Zayn wouldn’t be your type, I bet he doesn’t have a sandwich fetish.” 

Matteo giggled at David’s response. 

“Guess mine,” David says. 

Matteo puts a finger on his chin and pretend to think. David laughs at this action and Matteo can’t help but smile. 

“Liam?,” he guesses.

“Nope,” David smiles widely.

“I don’t know,” Matteo gives up. 

David can see that Matteo’s one brain cell has thought long and hard already, so he gives in, “Niall.” 

Matteo’s eyebrows furrow together, his lips pressed into a thin line. “Why?” He questioned. 

“I’ve always been a sucker for blue eyes,” David admits shyly, staring directly into the most beautiful eyes he’s ever seen. 

“Is that how you fell for me?” Matteo quipped. “My blonde hair, always charming smile, and sparking blue eyes?” He asked teasingly.

David shook his head, smiling. “Nope, I think it was your stupid messy hair, your obsession with wishes, and your grandpa sweaters that really got me hooked,” David stated with a bright smile on his face. 

Matteo smiled wider at David’s comment and David thought his heart might burst. 

“I knew you loved my grandpa sweaters,” Matteo states proudly as his hands ran over David’s back. 

“Is that really the only thing you got from reasons that I love you?” David laughs as he stares at this boyfriend. 

“Yes,” Matteo laughed. “Just as you said, my one brain cell has been working too hard today, it can’t take that much information right now.” 

David laughed loudly and leaned down to kiss Matteo. “I love you,” he whispered in between the kisses. 

“I love you more.”


End file.
